inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Arbega Gordon
Masculino|posição = Goleiro|número = 1|elemento = Fogo|time = Gurdon Eleven|seiyuu = Takaguchi Kousuke|title4 = Estréia|jogo = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy|anime = Episódio 028 (Galaxy)}} Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''" O capitão do Gurdon Eleven . Ele está orgulhoso da força que obteve depois de jogar fora suas asas."'' Aparência A aparência de Arbega se parece com a de uma águia dourada . Ele tem olhos vermelhos e usa um tapa-olho no olho direito. Ele também é alto em altura. Personalidade Arbega é bastante arrogante e muito orgulhoso dos braços mecânicos da facção Pro-Machine. Ele acredita ser a evolução "final" de Gurdon. Enredo Ele fez sua estréia no episódio 28 , assistindo a Earth Eleven secretamente com seus companheiros de equipe. Ele também declarou que venceria a partida não apenas para proteger seu planeta, mas também para provar que as alegações da facção Pro-Machine estavam certas. Durante a prática do Earth Eleven, Arbega interferiu atirando a bola para a trave, chocando Ibuki . Quando a equipe da Terra viu os braços robóticos de Arbega , Matatagi comentou que ele era simplesmente "um homem alado que jogou fora suas asas". Arbega respondeu dizendo que foi feito para perseguir a evolução final, e ele olhou para os braços robóticos como o poder supremo. Ele então deu à equipe um aviso de que eles certamente perderiam antes de sair. Mais tarde, Rodan Gasgus veio até ele e pediu para se juntar à equipe novamente, para o desalento da equipe. Ele e dois outros jogadores de Gurdon Eleven, em seguida, tiveram uma batalha de futebol com ele, mas ele facilmente perdeu contra Soul de Rodan , Doruuga . No episódio 30 , seu time jogou contra o Earth Eleven sob suas ordens perfeitas. Ele usou seus óculos oculares encantados com máquinas para analisar os jogadores da Terra e seus próprios companheiros de equipe. Embora ele estava irritado com o fato de Rodan se juntar ao jogo e ficou continuamente irritado com suas ações. Ele conseguiu pegar Shin Mach Wind e Parkour Attack , mas não conseguiu pegar o Dead Straight . No episódio 31 , ele ficou frustrado depois que Hayabusa marcou contra ele. Rodan afirmou que ele iria "usar seu método", ao qual Arbega rejeitou, dizendo que ele era o capitão. No entanto, Rodan lembrou que seu planeta seria destruído se Arbega não o escutasse e Arbega eventualmente concordasse. Ele então ordenou que todos os seus companheiros de equipe subissem na linha de ataque para evitar as bolas de magma. Apesar de realizar as armadilhas, Arbega ficou furioso com Rodan por pensar em uma armadilha tão desumana. Arbega então agradeceu a Caldera Dawn quando ele trocou Rodan. Quando Rodan desencadeou outra rodada de bolas de rock de magma em direção ao estádio, todos escaparam com a exceção de Arbega, que acidentalmente soltou seu Soul Gouryuu quando ele atingiu o ápice de sua raiva. Embora ele estivesse bastante chocado com o fato de que ele, um não crente em Soul, desencadeasse um. Depois, ele usou Gouryuu novamente para bloquear o Kujaku, mas falhou. A totalidade de Gurdon Eleven, em seguida, subiu junto com Arbega, que tentou marcar um gol, mas Ibuki salvou. Ele ficou desesperado que Gurdon seria destruído, mas então Roglos voou para baixo. Ele disse que não havia nada a temer e que acreditava em Tenma e nos outros. Arbega disse a seu pai para não ser enganado pelos jogadores da Terra, mas Roglos contou a ele sobre as armadilhas e como Shindou e Ibuki também acreditavam nele. Roglos então disse a ele para dar a Terra Onze a pedra vermelha. Embora Arbega estivesse relutante, ele finalmente ofereceu a pedra a Tenma. Ele disse Tenma que ele acreditava que a confiança entre as pessoas acabaria por salvar a galáxia. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Arbega, Ixal Fleet tem que ser derrotado no modo de história primeiro. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Smooth Oil (Smooth め ら か オ イ ル, caído aleatoriamente de Crim Hound (Cr リ ム ・ ハ ウ ン ド) na rota de taisen direita de Rogls Gordon ) *'Item' : Flash Parabola (抜 け 目 な い ラ ラ ボ ラ, lançado aleatoriamente do The Magma Flight (ザ ・ グ グ マ フ ラ イ ト) na parada de caminhões da mina de carvão em Gurdon ) *'Item' : Alguns Controle Remoto (random に か の リ モ コ ン, aleatoriamente lançados da Planet Tours (プ ラ ネ ッ ト ツ ツ ー ー ズ) na parada de caminhões da mina de carvão em Gurdon ) *'Record' : Team's Playmaker (Team ー ム の 司令 塔, obtenha 15 táticas hissatsu ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' No lvl. 99 *'GP' : 150 *'TP' : 149 *'Chute' : 90 *'Dribles' : 85 *'Bloco' : 102 *'Captura' : 146 *'Técnica' : 141 *'Velocidade' : 121 *'Vigor' : 95 *'Sorte' : 109 *'Liberdade' : 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Portão da Lenda - Galaxy Eleven VS Ixal Fleet * * * Alma ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Rivals Galaxy' Galeria Arbega Gordon on official site.png|Arbega's official artwork. Arbega calculating Mach Wind EP30.png|Arbega calculating Mach Wind. Arbega saying he will protect the Goal.png|Arbega saying that he will protect the goal while his mechanical arms are broken. IG-16-030.PNG|IG-16-030 IG-16-036.PNG|IG-16-036 Trivialidades *Seu sobrenome é baseado fora do Monte Gordon . Navegação